YIKES!
by seeleybaby
Summary: Booth and Brennan get caught in a thunderstorm, with "freaky" results. Unoriginal plotline, but when mixed with B B, it's a new twist. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

From opposite sides of town, Booth and Brennan drove through the pouring rain, trying to figure out when they were going to meet up for the day.

"Bones…" Jeez, it was raining hard. "What about dinner?"

"What?" She was practically shouting over the sound of the deluge and her windshield wipers. "Did you say you wish you were thinner?"

"What?" Booth shook his head and pulled his phone away from his ear. "I said DINNER" He shouted as his car hydroplaned through some deep puddles.

"Oh…" she nodded. "Okay." Booth thought she was a winner. That totally made sense. "Thanks, I agree."

The thunder and lightning crashed and rumbled through the city as Booth pulled closer to the old J Edgar, and his fingers tightened against the wheel. "So, where, Bones?"

"Where what, Booth?" her voice crackled as their service went in and out.

"I said WHERE do you want to EAT?" He practically moved the phone in tight to his ear and shouted.

Brennan pressed hers tight to her ear as well and nodded. But when she opened her mouth to answer, she let out a shriek as a shock moved from her ear to her hand and back again. "Ah!"

Booth dropped his phone in a hurry as sparks shot through his arm. He slammed on his brakes, but still slid a bit as he fumbled to pick up his phone. "Bones, are you okay?"

Brennan rubbed her elbow and stretched out her fingers, putting her phone on speaker. "I think so. What happened?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you okay, Booth?"

"Yeah…I'm okay. I'm almost at work, so I'll see you tonight, right? At the diner?"

"Okay…talk to you later."

They both disconnected and continued through the rain to their respective jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan shook out her umbrella as she moved quickly through the halls to her office. Gosh, it was wet out there. She spared a quick look down to see if her shirt was transparent, as it was totally stuck to her form. It wasn't, and it looked like the umbrella had helped.

Brennan frowned as she wondered why she felt disappointed by that fact.

"Bren, sweetie…" Angela came up and put her hand on Brennan's arm. Wow, Angela looked really pretty today. "We really need your help with something on the platform. Can you help?"

Brennan stretched out her arms in front of her and cracked her knuckles. "Let me at it."

"Ookay…" Angela gave her a weird look, but pointed in the right direction.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth pulled down the rearview mirror as he arrived at the FBI building, making sure his hair looked presentable. He frowned and looked more closely. There was one pesky eyebrow hair that seemed to be out of place. He narrowed his eyes and plucked it out, enjoying the sharp pain for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he looked around, making sure he had everything he needed for the entire day. It was important to be prepared for every instance.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan felt like maybe she was having a bad dream. For some reason, she wasn't quite understanding what her graduate students were talking about. "Maybe if I looked over the evidence myself, I'd be able to…" _understand it._ "explain it better to Booth".

"Sure, Dr. Brennan." Wendell smiled. "No problem."

As Wendell turned to walk off the platform, he turned. "Hey Dr. Brennan, did you get new contacts or something?"

"No…what do you mean?'

He frowned a bit, then shook his head. "Oh, nothing…your eyes just seem darker for some reason, but I could just be imagining it"

Brennan just turned away and picked up her coffee. Taking a sip, she put it back. "There's something wrong with this. It needs sugar."

"You never take sugar with your coffee, Dr. Brennan." Cam looked at her strangely.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth sipped his coffee and frowned. It was too sweet. Normally he liked a couple of sugars, but for some reason, it was way too sweet today. He walked to the break room and poured it out.

"Agent Booth?" the forensic tech knocked on the door. "Can I ask you to give some information to Dr. Brennan?"

"Sure" Booth shrugged. "What's up?"

"Well" the tech looked suspiciously at him. "This is normally Dr. Brennan's territory, but…we found something interesting. The body we found originally on its back? We think maybe someone tampered with the crime scene."

"You KNOW how angry I get when someone messes with my remains!" Booth crossed his arms. "Um…I mean…Dr. Brennan gets upset?" He frowned. "So there was some sort of discrepancy with the hypostasis?'

The tech blinked at Booth's technical phrasing. "Ah, yes…so if you can just ask Dr. Brennan about her findings, we'd appreciate it."

"I will do that" Booth looked at his coffee mug, then nodded at the two other agents who walked inside the break room. "And you be sure to mark the occipitals and maybe check some tomography."

Booth looked around .What was wrong with him?

The other agents laughed, and one patted him on the back. "Agent Booth, you sound like Encyclopedia Brown."

Booth felt it rise up before he could stop it. "I don't know what that means."

He clapped a hand over his mouth and rushed for his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan circled the table once more, totally confused. She did not care for this feeling at all. Perhaps if she went and sat at her desk, she could crack this case.

She immediately entered and plopped on the couch, legs relaxed. With a jolt, she stood up and quickly moved to the other side of the desk. But as she sat down, she immediately propped her feet on the desk.

What was wrong with her? She stood and began pacing the office. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost say she'd turned into…

"Booth" a male voice called from behind.

"Yeah?" she turned, then gasped.

Booth's eyes widened and he came into the office and shut the door and blinds. "We need to talk."

They circled one another for a few moments.

"My coffee was too sweet this morning."

"And mine not sweet enough."

Another circle.

"I can't identify the remains on that lab table."

"I told the FBI forensic tech to check the occipitals"

They paused and faced on another, leaning close.

"You have…blue eyes"

"And…yours are brown."

They immediately walked over to Brennan's office closet, opening it up to see the mirror.

Sure enough…there was a tall FBI agent with blue eyes standing next to a forensic anthropologist with big brown eyes.

She cleared her throat. "This can't be good."

"I concur" he swallowed. "Vehemently"

They looked at one another.

"Somehow we've been switched" Brennan spoke up.

"The evidence would suggest that" Booth agreed. "But in this case the effects are obvious, and the cause is not"

"Here's what we know" Brennan went over to Booth. "May I?"

He opened his arms. "Sure."

She reached inside the jacket pocket for the small notepad found there. "Here's what we know. Somehow…our bodies have been switched, or our minds, or something."

He nodded. "It appears our eye color is indicative of a reversal of our minds. And I am actually Brennan in Booth's body."

"And I'm Booth in Bones' body."

"Don't call me Bones" he frowned. "I mean…don't call YOU Bones…I mean…oh, dear."

"Yikes" Brennan added.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock on the door, and Cam entered.

"Dr. Brennan…we could really use your help out in the lab. Since you are leaving early for your big presentation at the university, we want to make sure we're all caught up." She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Brown eyes met blue. "I totally forgot about that presentation."

"What are you going to do?"

"There's only one thing TO do. You're going to have to come with me."

"I hate those presentations." A feminine voice whined.

"I know you do" a masculine sigh rose, "but they expect to see you. I mean me. They expect to _see_ Dr. Brennan AND _hear _Dr. Brennan."

"Can't I just tell you what to say?"

"You really think you can memorize my entire speech and give it like I would give it? No…we'll have to do it together."

"And what? You'll feed me lines? Not happening. Because we are going to figure out how this happened and FIX it"

"Booth, we have to prepare for the worst. Now, do you have anything going on tonight that _I_ should prepare for?"

"Not tonight, thank God, but tomorrow night I have a hockey game, and I really, really don't want you to see that."

"Why not? It's a perfectly acceptable male ritual activity. I've been studying them for years. I'm sure I'll adapt quite effectively in your body."

Feminine brown eyes widened "Yeah, Bones…but you KNOW I'm going to have to go along, just to make sure you keep ME safe."

"I can take care of myself" a male shoulder shrugged. "And your body, too"

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam knocked again and poked her head inside the room. "Please?"

Booth and Brennan looked at one another. Brennan reached out a fist, and Booth bumped one against it. At least they could do that much.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well" they both escaped back to Brennan's office after about an hour. "That wasn't so bad."

'Not bad? I had to actually SEE and _TOUCH_ a dead body!"

"Relax Booth. But now, we need to leave. We have to change clothes before the presentation tonight."

Brown eyes watched as the body of an FBI agent walked out the door. "Man I look good…wait…wait…change…change _clothes_?!?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

Booth walked through the aisles of the store until he found someone who could help him. "Please…will you please show me to the most unattractive underwear section?"

There was no way in hell he was putting on any of his partner's underwear while being trapped inside her body. No, no, no. He would just buy the granny-est underwear he could find and close his eyes while he changed into them.

"Here you go, ma'am" the salesperson indicated. "You should be able to find what you need here."

He felt like a perv, as he touched the options, but he realized he didn't look like a perv. He looked like an attractive woman picking out underwear.

But he couldn't do it. He turned and quickly walked over to the boxers, grabbing a pair, knowing they would probably be too big. Well, just…oh well.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan stood in front of her mirror, examining her new physical habitat. Hmmm… her eyes skimmed over previously covered muscles and parts until she looked up again and met her own eyes. Brennan leaned close to the mirror and let one side of her mouth move up in a grin.

A shiver ran through her at the way her mouth curved up, the way her eyes crinkled. Oh, there was power in that smile.

And as she looked down again, she smirked. "Impressive…"


	7. Chapter 7

"And so in conclusion" Booth swallowed, trying to bring it home, "The Nuer also have several forms of 'ghost marriage'. A man may marry a woman as a stand-in for his deceased brother. The children that are born of this union will be considered descendants of the dead man--the "ghost" is the socially recognized father. The woman is in effect, a widow who takes care of her husband's wealth and children until they are mature."

The audience applauded with approval and the partners shared a pleased smile.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan" the head of forensics at the university moved to the podium, "Thank you very much. And now" he turned toward the group, "I believe we have time for a couple of questions. Yes, you…" he pointed to a smartly dressed student in the third row.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?" the student stood "Your last article on territorial sovereignty was described as a comparative study with modern day ghettos. What's your response to this?"

Booth tensed, this was SO not part of the plan, but he couldn't let his partner's reputation be ruined now… "I see. Um, yes…Actually" a small smile emerged. "I believe I will let my partner, the incredibly talented _Special_ Agent, Seeley Booth, who if he lived in England would most likely be called SIR Special Agent Seeley Booth…"

"Don't push it, _Dr_. Brennan" a husky growl emerged as well.

"I will let him answer that question."

Brennan's hand slid subconsciously over the red tie, down to the belt buckle. "Excellent question, and I'll be happy to answer that."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next night Booth sat in the stands, clenching manicured fists repeatedly. For one thing, the lascivious glances coming his way was enough to make him want to punch out a few noses. Then again, he smiled, punching a guy in the face was something he could probably get away with as the feisty Dr. Brennan.

With a sigh, he looked back onto the ice as she was making a mess of a hockey play he'd mastered at about age 7. "Oh, man…" this was not good.

The other guys on the team shoved and joked and prodded with their sticks, and Booth watched as she seemed to hold her own.

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan gripped the hockey stick harder as she tried to keep balance. Actually, the balance wasn't the hard part, she realized. Booth's natural center of gravity was fully functional, and she was able to skate quite proficiently. It was the knowing what to do part that was nerve wracking. Calling on her memory, she picked up her stick and shoved against the chest of an opponent.

"That's it" the ref shoved "Get over there…" he pointed to the penalty box, and Brennan felt a surge of gratitude that her plan worked.

So she skated over to the punitive area and looked up to see Booth coming down the steps to talk to her.

"Smart plan" he smiled, and Brennan wondered if the twinkling in the brown eyes she was seeing was a reflection of her own bodies excitement, or if it was Booth's personality.

"Thank you. Now what?"

Booth shrugged. "I don't know. But number 3 has been challenging us all night, you know?"

Brennan could feel pain across the knee area and nodded. "I do know. This game is very elemental"

"Well…"

"Well, what, Booth?" Brennan leaned against the hockey stick.

"Well, I guess you could quit for the night. Say you were too sore and just sit out the rest of the game."

"But…you would never do that." She countered.

"You're right. I would never do that…but…"

"But what?"

"But I would want you to do that. If you were hurt. And believe me. You'll be hurting tomorrow." His eyes were sad.

"Booth!" another player skidded to a stop in front of the penalty box. "You comin back, or what?"

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances.

"No, I'm going to call it a night."

"You're getting old, Seeley Booth" the other player joked and poked Brennan with his hockey stick. "Guess we'll have to go on without you."

Brennan sighed and sat back down in the penalty box, then looked over to her counterpart in the bleachers. She could see that Booth was trying not to be sad about this turn of events, and she wondered if that is what she looked like when she was trying to avoid expressing emotions.


	8. Chapter 8

The partners walked shoulder to shoulder toward the parking lot.

"Hey, Bones" Booth paused, then squirmed a bit, (jeez bras were uncomfortable!), "You, uh, didn't say anything to any of the guys in the locker room, did you?"

Her wide brow furrowed, and she tapped the hockey stick on the ground. "You mean about us being switched? No…of course not."

"Uh, no, I uh…I meant on their…physical appearance. Anything 'anthropological' or anything like that?"

"Oh, I see what you mean."

There was a silence, and Booth began to grow worried. "Well…did you? Or, you know…look at them in a…"

"Sexual manner?" she smiled, brown eyes wide in innocence.

"Bones…please tell me you didn't…" Booth groaned.

A male shoulder shrugged. "I didn't say anything, but I can't help it if I admired my surroundings. I'm sure you have done the same thing."

Booth thought back to the woman he'd seen in the restroom at the mall. The one whose tight skirt had been tucked into her pantyhose. "Uh, no comment…"

Brennan just laughed as they made their way into the diner.

"Ah, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan" the night waitress smiled. "Right this way."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What are you going to have, Booth?"

He shrugged and set the purse down on the seat. "Same as normal, I guess. A burger and fries. And pie." He grinned. "Pie is going to enter this body. And…_meat_!"

"Well, _I_ am going to have a salad!"

The waitress looked at them like they were crazy, but then…that was pretty par for the course with these two.

"You know…" Brennan began, "I really can't go anywhere without being accosted by women. I mean… I've noticed it a couple of times, when we've worked together in the past, but really…it's shameful, some of the things women say about your body."

Booth smiled. "Yeah, well, that goes double for me. And the worst thing is that I actually DO know what the guys looking at me are thinking."

"You do?"

"Oh, uh…what?" Booth took a quick drink of water.

"You said you know what they are thinking, when they look at you in my body."

'Oh, um…oh, the food's here. We'd better eat up." He stalled.


	9. Chapter 9

They'd agreed that to keep up appearances, they should stay at the correct homes. So for the second night in a row, Booth used a key to get into his partner's apartment. Once inside, he paused, like he had the night before, looking around. It felt like reconnaissance, but he was secretly glad for the opportunity to study her surroundings without her knowing. It was weird as hell to be doing it while trapped in her body, but…they'd heard the weather forecast, and there was another really nasty storm headed their way in two mornings. So if they could just survive two more nights, and one more day, they could try and re-create the scenario and switch back.

Booth walked around the apartment, letting his fingers linger over books and artifacts and photos. When he came to a closed door, he opened it, and discovered it was her private office. He leaned against the doorway for a moment, wondering if this was an invasion of privacy. But curiousity got the better of him, and he entered, flicking on a small lamp beside the door.

A warm glow cast over the room, and there was an immediate feeling of comfort. Whether or not that was her body responding to the environment, or the aesthetics themselves, he wasn't sure. But as he smoothed his hand against her desk, his eyes caught on something he never would have imagined.

It was a picture frame, one of those ones where you could add a flower and a photo, and as Booth picked it up, he was surprised to see a photo of himself smiling back. It was a goofy smile, kind of charming, he supposed, one of the ones she claimed to dislike so much. He didn't remember when it had been taken, but his hair was a bit longer, so he guessed it had been a few years. It looked like there were presents of some kind in the background…Christmas?

Hmmm…oh, wait…

Booth smiled as he remembered the time they'd all been locked in the Jeffersonian near Christmas. He supposed Angela had taken this picture at some point, and he also supposed he may have been on drugs when it had been taken.

But what really surprised him was that in the spot there was supposed to be a flower, instead, there was a branch from an evergreen tree. It matched the Christmas photo, he supposed, but instinctively he knew that this branch was from the tree he'd gotten her for Christmas. He and Parker…

Booth smiled as he returned the frame, then tensed. Parker! Oh!

Reaching for his phone, he dialed quickly.

"Hello?"

"Bones, it's me. Listen…I'm supposed to call Parker tonight, so I need your help. Can you help me?"

"Sure, I'll help you" she answered.

"Now, Bones…this isn't like a lecture or a hockey game…this is Parker, so everything has to be right."

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Uh, Bones…you there?"

"Don't you trust me, Booth?"

Booth leaned back against the wall, looking once again at the framed photo on her desk. "Okay, yeah, Bones. I trust you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan hung up the phone, then set her keys down inside the cup by Booth's door. Walking over to the fridge, she scrolled over a list of numbers with her finger before finding the right one.

After dialing, she sat at the small table in the kitchen, wondering how many times Booth had done the exact same thing.

"Hello?"

"Um, yes. Is Parker available?"

Rebecca laughed on the other line, and Brennan winced. Obviously that is not how Booth normally asked.

"Sure, Seeley" Rebecca answered. "I'll get him."

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Dad!" Parker's voice came through the line, and Brennan felt a surge in her chest. Was that Booth's heart in reaction to his son's voice?

Her throat closed a bit. "Hi Parker. I, um…I don't have much time to talk, but I wanted to let you know that I love you, very much. I don't get to see you as much as I'd like to, but you should know that I think about you every day."

Brennan bit her lip, wondering if she was saying to much.

"I know, Dad" Parker's tone was casual. "I love you too. Gotta go, bye."

Brennan chuckled and closed the phone, looking at it for a moment before getting up to move back toward Booth's bedroom.

And for the second night in a row, she moved over to his dresser, and picked up the side by side frame he had resting there. One on side was a picture of Booth, with Parker, at some sporting event. She guessed football, since it was outside, but there wasn't enough evidence to make a final conclusion.

And on the other side was a photo of her, with Booth. They were sitting in the inside of the group table at the diner. It was from the day Zack had been hired.

The day she'd told him they were all his squints.

The day he'd told her there was more than one kind of family..

Feeling kind of melancholy, she set the frame down and noticed a scrap of paper. As she picked it up, she realized it was a schedule, from Sweets.

Oh no…

Her phone rang and she answered right away.

"Hello?"

"Bones…what are we going to do about Sweets tomorrow?"

"I was just thinking that same thing."

They were both quiet as they considered.

"If we cancel, he'll know something's up, and he'll dig around."

"I concur"

"So, I guess we'll just have to put on the best show ever."

"It will be like undercover!"

Booth chuckled. 'Yeah, Bones…like undercover"


	10. Chapter 10

"I say" Brennan squirmed in the waiting room, "I say we start out with the silent treatment and hope he gets so annoyed that he cancels the session."

"But, Bones, that's hardly rational. He'll then dig deeper. I say we create a diversion, some sort of crisis which will then allow him to spout off on the psychological precepts of our relationship."

"Well we gotta stop calling each other Booth and Bones, too!"

"Right…true…"

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweets poked his head into the waiting room, "Agent Booth? I'm ready; you can come in now."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sweets stared at the partners, "Are the sunglasses really necessary, guys?"

"Yes" they answered in unison.

"Right, right" Sweets bit his bottom lip, trying to figure out what today's trick was. "Well, fine, if they are necessary, then they are necessary. Who am I to question?"

He looked down, but could still see the quick, what he guessed was surprised look on their faces. Swallowing back a smile, he picked up a file folder. He had them right in the palm of his hand. "As your life coach, there is something I need to—"

"You are not our 'life coach" Booth held up his hand, "Such a term implies we've asked for your input into decision making, and that is simply not so."

"Seriously" Brennan chuckled. "And to be a life coach, wouldn't you actually have to HAVE a life?" She tossed her head back and laughed, then sighed. "Right, Sweets?" she needled.

Sweets frowned. "That was way harsh, Dr. Brennan."

"Yes" Booth hissed. "I would NEVER say something like that!"

Brennan shrugged. "I'm over it." She leaned over and picked up the rubik's cube from the table. After a few tries, she tossed it aside. "That thing's worthless."

"Hey" Booth picked it up, "It's not worthless. It's just simple science…like this." He turned the angles, muttering equations as he went.

By this time, Sweets was staring at them in shock.

"Um, Agent Booth? Dr. Brennan?" he got their attention, "Is there something you'd like to discuss with me?"

Booth shrugged, "No, I'm satisfied with the level of discussion we've established."

"Actually" Brennan held up her hand, "I would like to say a few things."


	11. Chapter 11

And we're all still on board here, right? That whatever "booth" says is really Brennan in Booth's body, and likewise what "brennan" says...it's really Booth in Bren's body? Well...let's see what 'they' have to say, shall we? I think they'll get distracted from their original plan….

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth turned to her in surprise, but Sweets just nodded, "Very well, Dr. Brennan, go ahead."

Brennan cleared her throat. "Well, I'd like to take the opportunity to say some things I admire about my partner, _Special _Agent Seeley Booth."

Booth froze, then groaned. "You REALLY don't have to do this."

Brennan smiled wide. "But I _want_ to."

"You see" Brennan stood up and opened her arms up wide. "Booth is really a misunderstood man. And he is definitely a man" her eyebrows waggled, and Sweets about choked.

"But anyways" Brennan continued, "Yes, he's very misunderstood. You see…for example, some people might say he only has his looks, but he doesn't. He's also smart. Maybe not a certified genius, but, yes, he's a very smart guy."

Booth stood up, "Well, if YOU'RE going to talk about me, then I'M going to say nice things about YOU!"

"Uh…guys?" Sweets stood halfway, "Um…"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan" Booth nodded, "Yes…talk about misunderstood! Just because she doesn't need a man in her life doesn't mean she's cold or unfeeling! In fact, she has an enormous capacity for giving." He smiled. "For example, she is a benefactress of numerous charities, and she also made enough money from her book sales that she was able to pay back the Jeffersonian every penny they have ever paid her in salary. And now, all of her earnings are donated to scholarship students."

"Well…Agent Booth is an excellent father!" Brennan counted off of her fingers, "He never fails on child support, he makes time to visit his son, he teaches him right and wrong, and he shows him things"

Booth nodded, "That is admirable, but what about the illustrious Dr. Brennan?" he turned to Sweets. "She has practically three jobs, and yet she manages to maintain a near perfect balance of a professional and personal life. It's really quite remarkable."

Brennan scoffed. "May I just say that you are looking VERY attractive in your gray suit today, Agent Booth. All of the ladies agree, it's…"

"Well…what about you? Your entire ensemble is cohesive, and the empire waist of your blouse, while attractive on any body type is especially flattering.

_Empire waist_? Sweets mouthed to himself. What was going on here? "Uh, guys?"

Booth and Brennan were standing behind the couch now, very close. They turned suddenly as if realizing Sweets was still in the room. Looking at one another, they shrugged and sat down again.

"I guess Sweets is right." Brennan shrugged, "I'm sorry. But listen, Booth, you really are one of the best listeners in the world. And frankly, you're my best friend, and I know I never tell you that, and I should. I should tell you more how I feel about you, so… I'm sorry."

Booth was silent for a few moments. "I suppose I can also concede that I have been lacking in a few areas of support." He turned toward her, "B…Bones" he swallowed, "I know that sometimes I make fun of you too much. And I make you feel bad about the way you don't get inside jokes and things, and I also apologize for that too."

Sweets looked back and forth between the two of them in fascination. All of a sudden, Brennan stood up. "Well, let's get out of here, huh?"

Booth wiped his hands on his pant legs, "Okay…"

And as they walked out the door, Sweets shook his head and chuckled, "Man, I'm good…."


	12. Chapter 12

The mood in the SUV was solemn. Once they'd had the standard 'who would drive' bicker, which now had new life, there really hadn't been much more to discuss.

So they agreed to get up early the next morning and try to retrace their steps from the original lightning bolt connection.

But they still had to make it through one more night.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth stood in front of the full length mirror, looking at the image it reflected. It would be so…so easy to just…_look_.

Just _once_…

And so he looked downward and began unbuttoning the cardigan sweater. With shaking fingers, he looked at the mirror again, then paused.

It was the honesty in the brown eyes that stared back at him that made him pause. _Damn it anyway_…

With a huff, he marched over to the walk in closet, tossing aside scraps of satins and lace he did not even WANT to think about.

"Come on…there's gotta be something back here… Ah.. HA!"

With a smile, he found what he was looking for. He went over to the wall and turned off the lights, just to be safe. Then he undressed quickly, careful to keep his hands, oh, those soft hands, from touching anything that…well, just _anything._

He pulled on a fresh set of the boxers and a t-shirt, and then pulled on the thick, padded snowsuit.

"There" he nodded, "That should do it."

Waddling over to the bed, he flopped backward, then scooted back to lie on the pillow. He'd probably sweat a few pounds away tonight, but…that was a torture his mind could handle.

This way every thing was covered, and if he couldn't touch it, or see it…then he wouldn't think about it. How everything he'd dreamed was so close…so stinking close….

So yeah…he just wouldn't think about it…


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Brennan rummaged around in the dresser until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah, most excellent." She tossed her prize onto the bed as she pulled on some socks (the tamest pair in the drawer, just…black)

With a smile, she walked over to the full length mirror, breathing a small sigh that this was probably the last time she'd really get a chance to see such delineation of stomach muscles. As her fingers splayed slightly against skin, she caught her own eyes in the mirror, then gasped. Oh dear…was that what her eyes said when she looked at Booth? She would have to work on not being so transparent.

Bending over, she pulled on jeans, then securely fastened the cocky belt buckle in place, it's meaning now more clear. Turning with a smile, she reached for the white polo shirt she'd laid on the bed, pulling it over broad shoulders, then tucked it into the waistline.

One last look in the mirror….

Nice.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth fiddled slightly with the windshield wipers, but for once was thankful for the nastiness of the storm. This HAD to work, or he was going to go crazy. At the first sound of thunder, he dialed the phone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hello…"

No sooner had Brennan spoken when a streak of lightning slashed the skyline, and they both jumped.

Booth scrambled to pick up his phone and took a deep breath, "Bones, you okay?"

"I think so" She answered, "But there will be only one way to tell."

Booth nodded. "I'll see you soon."


	14. Chapter 14

Brennan sat at her desk. Everything felt right. Her eyes had seemed to be moving back toward a lighter blue, instead of brown, and when Hodgins had asked her opinion on some microscopic grit, she was able to answer succinctly and correctly. But still she waited, sitting on the couch in her office, hoping this good feeling wasn't just a dream.

Booth nervously entered Brennan's office.

"Bones?"

She sat up from the couch and stood. THAT was a good sign. "Yes!"

His face opened in a huge smile and he pulled her into a hug. "We did it! We're back."

"Finally!" she nodded. "I can actually do my job." She pulled back slightly, and looked at the way his hands still clutched her shoulders.

"And I can not feel like a walking encyclopedia." He smiled. "No offense."

"None taken, Booth" she smiled as she took a step back.

"You know, Bones…" he plopped down on the couch, "It wasn't so bad being you. And now…"

Brennan perched against the side of her desk, "Now what?"

He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Now I know sort of how you feel about things, sometimes. Where before I wasn't so sure."

Their eyes met then, and they both remembered what they'd admitted in Sweets' office the day before. Booth wanted to ask her if he really did hurt her feelings when he laughed at the way she didn't always get modern jokes, but instead, he just watched her.

Brennan moved behind her desk. "Well, likewise. I am now more acutely aware of your thoughts and feelings."

Booth's eyes met hers, and Brennan wondered if Booth really did feel uncertain about how much he meant to her. She opened her mouth to tell him he really was her best friend,…

"I've figured it out!" Sweets burst into the office.

Booth turned on the couch, "Sweets…what are you doing here?'

"Yes." Brennan stood. "This is highly inconsistent with our normal pattern."

"Right…" Sweets nodded, "I think I know what happened. You guys got switched. "

Booth and Brennan shared a quick look, and Booth smirked and crossed his hands in front of his chest, "And just how would you say that happened, there, Sweets?"

Sweets faltered a bit at Booth's tone, and turned toward Brennan. "But…you were mean to me…"

Brennan shook her head. "The likelihood of any human's inner workings becoming switched with the inner workings of another human is quite ludicrous."

"Yeah Sweets" Booth thumbed in her direction, "What she said."

"But…I…" Sweets frowned, then turned to walk out of the office, muttering, "I thought for sure…"

Booth and Brennan just looked at each other, then started laughing.

'Um, Dr. Brennan?" Cam poked her head inside the office.

"This is her" Booth walked around the desk and massaged her shoulders, "Here she is. DR. BRENNAN!" he asserted with glee. "Blue eyes and everything!"

"Right…" Cam raised her eyebrows, "Well, we'd love her blue eyes AND her assistance on the forensic platform."

"Gladly" Brennan stood and shrugged off Booth's hands, running into him a couple of times as they both tried to maneuver out from behind her desk. Once she was past him, he cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh…hey,Bones?" Booth cupped the back of his neck.

"Yes?" she turned toward him in her office doorway. "Was there something else?"

"Yeah…"he flushed a bit. "When you were me…you know…inside my body, or whatever?" He cleared his throat. "Did you, um…did you look?"

"Did I look?" she frowned. "Did I look at what?"

"You _know_…me!" he hissed, and Brennan raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, you mean…_you_." A small smile crossed her lips.

"Yes!" Booth shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, did you?" he huffed when she didn't answer right away.

Brennan shrugged. "Of course. I had a really interesting time. It was a very educational experience."

She turned and walked toward the lab table, and Booth just stared, then looked down to his own body.

"Yikes"

Well…what did you think? Let me know!


End file.
